


Best Human's Best Matchmaker

by Amedia



Category: due South
Genre: Dief POV, M/M, POV Diefenbaker, Prompt Fic, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Fraser is best human. Dief is best matchmaker.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Best Human's Best Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



> Prompt fill for noxelementalist, who requested the fandom _due South_ , with the prompt "Diefenbaker's POV on the Fraser/Ray (old and new!)." Such a fun prompt to play with!
> 
> Originally posted on DW/LJ 10/27/2020.

Diefenbaker knows that his human, Fraser, is the best human in the world, and that his human is happiest when he has a best friend. Especially a best friend like Ray, who used to come over and watch the blinky light box with him. Ray would yell at the screen while he and Fraser and Dief would snuggle on the couch and eat snacks. Then Ray and Fraser would go into the bedroom and try to make puppies. Dief used to explain to them that they were never going to get any puppies that way, but they didn't seem to want his advice. He learned to wait until they were done, and then he could join them for more snuggles. Snuggles were always good.

But now, Fraser was sad. Dief hadn't seen Ray in a long time—at least two days. He wasn't there at work and he didn't come over any more, either. There was a new Ray at work who came when the old one left. Dief wasn't sure about him at first. But he smelled him and tasted him and decided that if Fraser needed a new best friend to try to make puppies with, New Ray would do. He explained his decision to Fraser, but even though his human was the best human in the world, he didn't always understand what Dief was trying to tell him.

So Dief took matters into his own paws. The next time he was helping Fraser and New Ray on an important case, he managed to get tangled up in their legs so that they both fell over together. Fraser landed on the pavement and New Ray landed on top of him. Dief watched proudly. Now they could start trying to make puppies! But all they did was stand up and apologize to each other. Phooey.

Fraser and New Ray continued down the sidewalk. Dief trotted along with them, looking for another chance to help them become best friends. They were talking to each other about something; probably trying to catch a bad guy. Didn't they realize that snuggling was much more important?

They stopped in front of a big building that smelled better than most buildings. Instead of disinfectant and air freshener, it smelled like rats and garbage. Although ... Dief sniffed some more. The garbage didn't have enough food in it to smell really good. Mostly it smelled like leftovers from that white powdery stuff humans were always fighting about. That meant there would be sad people and bad people in there. It must be the place where Fraser and New Ray were going to catch a bad guy. Maybe Dief would get to help! It was a lot to hope for, but maybe he would get to bite the bad guy! A dog could dream.

Fraser and New Ray weren't chasing a bad guy, though. They were just standing in front of the building and arguing. Arguing occasionally led to snuggling, but it was a low-percentage shot, in Dief's opinion. Apologizing was better, and he had just found a new way to make them apologize. So Dief threaded his way through their legs and turned himself around so they fell down again.

Just as the humans tumbled to the ground, bullets came flying from one of the broken front windows of the building. Dief was glad he had knocked his people down. They seemed happy about it too, as if he had saved their lives on purpose. He saw no reason to correct them. Then a lot of things happened at once. There was more shooting and then he got to chase the bad guy and then—hooray!—he got to BITE the bad guy!!! Best. Day. Ever.

And just when Dief thought the best part was over, since Fraser and New Ray had finished putting the bad guy in a cage, it got even better, because the new Ray came home with them. And there was snuggling in front of the blinky light box. Dief was pretty sure it would lead to some more failed attempts to make puppies, but after his exciting day, he fell fast asleep on the couch, and dreamed about Old Ray and New Ray and Fraser in a great big puppy pile on the couch with him. It was the Best Dream Ever.


End file.
